


Cabins and Kisses

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Series: 25 Days of Sterek [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: Derek and Stiles get snowed in





	

Stiles always thought that when he got snowed in at a cute winter cabin it would be on a romantic trip or something, not with Derek Hale staring at him like it was Stiles’ fault they were there. 

Technically it was Stiles’ fault though. Stiles had convinced Derek that they should head up there a few days early and set up for the pack weekend getaway. 

Derek kept saying that there was a massive snowstorm coming and they shouldn’t go but Stiles kept bringing it up until Derek gave in. 

Now, the two of them were stuck inside the cabin, their car completely buried under snow and the snow so high that they could barely open the front door. 

Stiles felt bad now, anxiously pacing the kitchen as he figured out what to do next. 

At least they had Wi-Fi and food but Stiles was sure this would end with Derek ripping his throat out, with his teeth. 

“Stiles,” stop it,” Derek said entering the kitchen. 

Stiles jumped, almost braining himself on the counter at Derek’s sudden entrance. 

“You know what, one of these days you’re gonna kill me Derek I swear to god.”

Derek ignored him, continuing to make his way around the kitchen, pouring himself a bowl of cereal.   
“Derek you’re not mad at me right?” Stiles asked. 

“No.”

“Are you sure because you seem mad. I didn’t mean for us to get stuck here but I just – never mind.”

“What is it Stiles?”

“It’s stupid Derek don’t worry.”

Derek stopped what he was doing, walking over to Stiles to talk to him. 

“You know you can tell me anything right?” Derek said softly. 

Stiles looked up from the floor, feeling shy. 

“Well it’s just – I’ve never been to a cabin before. Dad could never get off enough time at work and then mom got sick and we just never took any vacations. And I always thought that going to a cabin for vacation in the winter would be really great and I guess I got overly excited and didn’t think that the snow would actually ruin the trip for us.”

Stiles watched as Derek’s face softened at his confession. 

“It’s okay Stiles. I promise I’m not mad.”

“Then why do you look like you’d rather be anywhere but here?”

“Because it’s hard being stuck somewhere with a guy you like when the feelings aren’t reciprocated,” Derek said, uncharacteristically open with his feelings. 

“You what?”

“It’s fine though. I won’t make it more uncomfortable or anything, don’t worry.”

“Why would it- but Derek I –“

“Honestly Stiles it’s fine.”

“But Derek I like you too! In fact, I’m a little bit in love with you.”

Stiles waited for Derek to react, squeaking in surprise as Derek reached for him, kissing him. 

“You know, being stuck here for the weekend alone with you might not be so bad anymore,” Stiles joked, letting himself get dragged towards the bedroom.


End file.
